It's Prom After All
by badkidxxscw
Summary: What happens when Chloe finds out that her 'super great boyfriend' cheats on her on prom? Will Beca be there to catch her? This is a slight different version of 'Prom Night' by pitchperfectandotherships. Try it out, it's good!
1. Chapter One

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so please have mercy on me. It's not actually all from myself, I've got most of it from** pitchperfectandotherships **and it's called 'Prom Night'. I saw it and just wanted to have a few changes on it, since I thought I could add some things to make it a bit smoother. Hope you like it :)**

Beca and Chloe are graduating students Ben Franklin High School in New Orleans. Like always the school arranged a prom for their students. Mostly it worked really good and all of the students had a great night. Some kids who were there last year because they were a date of someone said it was great.

So this one day Chloe walked over to her boyfriend Tom. He stood by his locker with some of his football dudes. The boy was the typical High School stereotype. Tall, a football player, handsome but incredibly ignorant. They were together for two months, much to her best friends dislike. Anyway Chloe stood next to him and kissed his cheek. "Can I take you to prom next week?", she asked him shyly. Normally _he_ should ask _her_. Tom smiled at her and softly ruffled her hair. "Sure, why not?" Excited Chloe clapped her hands, then turning around to walk over to her best friend Aubrey, who watched the whole scenario with skepticism, to tell her the news.

On the other end of the school was Beca. Walking home. She was glad to be finally alone, but it didn't last long when Jessie approached her with a wide smile. "Hey Becs", he greeted, "Whatcha doin'?" Beca shot him a look. "Um, walking home? Or does it look like something else?" The brown haired boy chuckled and shook his head. "What would you think of going to prom? With me?", he asked, suddenly nervous. The brunette tried to avoid prom for the whole day and now her friend had to bring it up? Sure, why not. "No. I'm not going to prom. It's just some stupid event." To get rid of Jesse she walked a bit faster, but still he followed and looked at her with begging eyes. "Please Beca. I really want to go with you, even when it's just as friends. So it will be just a friends night, like always", he sounded a bit hurt, but Beca tried to ignore that. "Just as friends. Nothing more. You know I'm not into you, or guys in general", she reasoned. Jesse beamed at her and hugged her tightly, before she pushed him away and started to walk again. "Oh an Jesse?", Beca said, turning around to Jesse, "This is the last time. For real." He nodded smiling and walked into the other direction.

Before she went home she stopped by a cafe to wanted to grab something for lunch. While she walked inside she spotted Chloe and her friend Aubrey, probably drinking tea. It seemed like Chloe saw her too because she suddenly waved Beca over. Hesitantly she walked over to the two girls, wearing a nervous smile. Beca and Aubrey never liked each other but Chloe on the other hand was always friendly to her. The blonde sent her an annoyed look. "What are you doing in here Beca?" Beca wanted to defend herself but before she could say anything Chloe cut her off. "Leave her alone Bree, I called her over", Chloe said and smiled at Beca. The smile made Beca's heart jump. The girl knew she liked Chloe. I mean, keep it real. The red head had eyes you could stare at for hours, a dazzling smile, killer body and just in general she looked gorgeous, but the best thing on her was her personality. She was always so sweet and caring. It was Chloe's voice which pulled her out of her dreaming. "But really, what are you doing here?" "I'm just grabbing something to eat for me and my mum", Beca smiled at her crush. "Oh that's really nice of you", Chloe said, wearing this dazzling smile. "Well, great, but can you leave now?", Aubrey chimed in, shooting death glares at Beca. The girl tried to pick up on it this time. "Oh come on Aubrey. This is our last week together as students, we should enjoy the last few moments. You as the student council should take that more seriously than I do", she said in a sweet voice. God, she almost had to throw up. Far too sweet for her. The blondes eyes went wide, she was clearly surprised at that response. Chloe laid a hand on Aubrey's shoulder. "That's so sweet of you Beca! And she's right Bree, we should enjoy these moments, who knows when we see each other all together again?" Beca blushed. "I'm not sweet", she grumbled, pouting slightly, "Anyway, I've got to grab the food and then leave. It was nice talking to you."

When Beca walked the next day through the school hallways with her ear buds plugged in, someone pulled her into the girls restroom. "What the- Aubrey?!", she asked confused, her heart hammering in her chest. "You have to take Chloe out for prom", Aubrey just said. "I can't. I'm already going with someone, sorry", Beca asked. The blonde rolled her eyes. "So is Chloe, it's not that I'm asking you because she doesn't has date. I mean, did you look at her? Who are you going with?" "Jesse Swanson, but only as friends", Beca stated. In Aubrey's head popped an idea up, she really did hoped she could trust Beca with what she had in her mind. "Beca, I know we don't like each other that much, but I actually have a favor." Beca titled her head, confused. _What?_ Before Aubrey could explain what she meant with that, the bell rung. She groaned. "I'll tell you later", with that she left for her class. Beca was actually really curious what Aubrey's favor was, she couldn't even pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

After class Aubrey found Beca again and told her that they should go somewhere more safe and that she thought that the bathroom was an awkward place to talk. "A bit more context would be great, and stop walking so fast. We're not on the run!", Beca sighed, trying to catch her breath. "Sorry, I was in a hurry to get her because Luke is still looking for me and Chloe is in the library, also looking for me", Aubrey answered a little bit exhausted. The brunette nodded slowly, biting her lip. "So... The favor?" "Ah yeah, right...", Aubrey thought about that for a second. Could she really trust Beca with her best friend? "Well, if Chloe's date, Tom the stupid jock I've been warning Chloe about, dumps her, will you please make her night to the perfect one she wants it to be?" Now Beca was even more confused than before. Was Chloe bisexual or something? And why was Aubrey asking her to do that? She hated her for gods sake. After a few moments of silence Aubrey spoke up again. "So, will you do it?", she asked, almost desperate. Slowly Beca nodded. "Great! I'll just have to prepare you for the night!", Aubrey squealed. She knew that Beca could be perfect for Chloe, she just had to tickle that out of the alt girl. Before she left she looked Beca dead in the eye. "Don't let me down, Mitchell."

Sighing Beca opened the door to her home and walked into the kitchen, over to her mother. She greeted her with a quick peck on her cheek. "Did you go to that dress shop to pick up a dress for prom?", her mum asked, while she looked through the newspapers. Beca shook her head. "I still can do it tomorrow and besides you didn't give me any money for it mum." "Oh sorry, I forgot it. I'll lay it on the dining table tomorrow morning, okay?" "Okay mum, I'm going into my room", Beca said and left. When she reached her bed she let herself fall on it with a quiet thump. Suddenly her phone buzzed into her back pocket. It was Aubrey. _Aubrey? How did she got my number? Sneaky little bitch._

 **Aubrey:  
Let's have lunch tomorrow at 12:00 at Joey's. It's Saturday and it's the only day I'm free before prom.**

Beca:  
Um, sure. I'll be there. Why are you being nice now?

Not answering Aubrey smiled at her phone back in her mansion and put it away. She still had to do a few things for prom.


	2. Chapter Two

****Helloooo. I just couldn't wait anymore, the ideas are just running through my mind like crazy. I even have the third chapter ready haha. Thank you for reading it and for following this story and yeah... Oh and thanks for the review! :)  
I would love it when you would tell me what you're thinking of this story.. Ah right, sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter or the ones in this chapter. Have mercy haha. Well, anyway enjoy the story :)****

 **Chapter Two**

The next day Aubrey went to Joey's like she told Beca, and waited for the other girl. Little did she know that Beca overslept, like usual. Her phone kept buzzing and finally she woke up. Rubbing her eyes she picked that damn thing up, checking it and saw that she had five missed calls and guess who called her? Aubrey. _Shit_. The brunette jumped out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom with some clothes to get ready. Aubrey would be so mad with her. She hurried out to her car and drove over to the cafe.

Like she expected Aubrey was furious. When she walked over to where the blonde was sitting she was met with a glare. "Where were you Mitchel?", she growled. Beca sighed. "Okay, I'm really sorry. I forgot to set my alarm and yeah well, I overslept. I'm really, really sorry." "My time is rare, Mitchell", Aubrey snapped at her. Wasn't it Aubrey who needed Beca's help? She decided to pick up on it, she didn't knew if that would be a smart move but did it anyway. "Okay, listen here Blondzilla. _You_ asked _me_ for help, not otherwise. So try to be a bit nicer, okay? Or at least act like it." Aubrey felt anger built up in her but she had to push it away. Even when she hated the fact, Beca was right. She needed her help, so Aubrey just took a deep breath and tried her best to smile at the short brunette. But still, _Blondzilla?_ "See, is it that bad?", Beca smirked, she knew that it was hard for Aubrey. _Yes_ , she thought. "No", the blonde answered instead, still the smile plastered on her face. Beca finally sat down and looked at Aubrey with the same curious expression from yesterday. "So, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" "As much as I hate it, you are actually the only one I can trust with that. I don't even know why", Aubrey started. "With what?" "With Chloe, I guess. She's really sensitive when it comes to relationships and I don't trust Tom at all nor do I like him. Chloe knows that, but still she ignored me and now I'm really scared that when he hurts her that she has no one who can catch her, you know?" "Yeah, I understand and that's the part where I come into the picture?" "Yes. I know that she likes you and I know you like her. So when something happens, take care of her, because I know she wouldn't want to talk to me about that. You're in?" "Sure. Well, I still need a dress. You can join if you want to?", Beca asked unsure. Even when she had Aubrey in her hand, she hated it when Aubrey talked down to her. "Of course, do you think I trust you with that? Imagine you would show up in a tuxedo or something. No way. It's my job to take care of that", Aubrey said. Beca rolled her eyes at the blonde but followed her outside the cafe to a small boutique.

Since she knew she won't have a say in that she just sat down on a comfy armchair and watched Aubrey looking for dresses. Suddenly Aubrey found something which could suit Beca. The girl held a black sparkly dress in the air and smiled at Beca. Beca shook her head. "Uh no. No way Posen. I'm not planning on looking like Christmas decoration." "Please Beca, just try it. It will look good on you", Aubrey begged. Even when Beca was pretty creeped out by Aubrey's behavior she thought it was in some twisted way really cute how much effort she put into this. Just for her best friend. Sighing Beca got up, grabbed the dress and disappeared in one of the dressing cabins. Outside the store a certain red head walked past. Through the windows she could see her best friend and Beca. Aubrey held a dress up and shot Beca a look. She probably wanted her to wear it, but Beca kept shaking her head. Chloe smiled at that, but a peng of jealously hit her in the moment Beca got up and grabbed the dress. The ginger always like Beca and she regrets that she never asked the girl out. She wanted to, really, but when Beca started hanging out with Jesse Swanson she thought the two would date and then she heard that she would go with him to prom, she completely lost hope. Not wanting to continue watching the two girls she kept walking.

Back inside Aubrey sat now in the comfy armchair. "I'll pay for it", she shouted to Beca, who was still putting the dress on. "No way. Just let me pick a dress by my own Posen. I don't like it, it's far too shiny", Beca shouted back. _Seriously? The dress is black and it's to shiny?_ Aubrey chuckled and shook her head. She had to think of something so Beca would wear that dress. Something popped up in her mind. "You're gay right? So how about I'll do something in return?", she asked, closing her eyes tightly. It's not that she was disgusted by the idea of kissing a girl or Beca, it was just she had a boyfriend. Whom she loved. Aubrey heard a laugh inside the cabin. "You have a boyfriend, we don't want to crash his heart, right?" "Oh, am I not attractive enough for you Mitchell?" "I didn't meant that, you are, but not my type, sorry. But if you want to experiment so hard then you should talk to Stacie. I know she has a crush on you." The blonde thought about that. Stacie Conrad had a crush on her? Before Aubrey could say something to that Beca finally came out of the dressing cabin and Aubrey's jaw dropped on how fabulous the brunette looked. "Oh god Beca, you look beautiful!", she told the brunette. "You sound surprised", Beca answered with a smirk. The other girl could just laugh at that response. Typical Beca. "But thank you", the brunette added shyly. Aubrey smiled warmly at her. "You should do that more often. Not dragging me into stores to grab a dress, but smiling. You look really pretty when you do it", Beca complimented. "Stop flirting Mitchell", Aubrey rolled her eyes, but still blushed. Maybe she isn't so bad after all. Without a word Beca went back inside the cabin and threw the dress over the door. "You're paying for that Posen", she said. Scoffing Aubrey picked up the dress and paid for it. When Beca finished putting her clothes on she joined Aubrey. "Thank you Mitchell." "For what?", again Beca was confused. This girl confused her far too often for her liking. "For helping me and being there for Chloe... It really means a lot to me", Aubrey told her. The girls walked out of the store where Beca turned to her. "I really didn't do anything, just followed your orders. But I want to thank you either, for giving me a chance and trusting me with Chloe. She's your best friend after all." The two shared a sincere smile. Checking the time Aubrey noticed that she really had to go home. "Oh no. I'll better get going, my dad is going to kill me when I'm not on time. Unlike other people we appreciate punctuality." Beca let out a loud laugh and her new blonde friend joined her. "See ya 'round Bree", Beca said, patted her shoulder and started to walk home.

Yeah, Aubrey was really okay with Beca and she would like it even more when she and Chloe would finally admit their crushes. 

**Date? Check.**

Don't forget to review nerds :)  
xx badkid


	3. Chapter Three

****Hi Pitches! I hope you liked the previous chapter and thanks for everything! I'm really grateful and yeah... Really sweet from all of you :) Hopefully you'll like this chapter too! Oh and I hope it's now easier to read :)  
Relax and enjoy the read!****

 ** **Chapter Three****

Chloe was getting ready at home and when the door bell rang she checked herself one last time in her full body mirror. Forcing a smile she walked downstairs where Tom waited for her. He sent her a smile and kissed her on the cheek when she reached him. Chloe's mother smiled at the two teenagers and took a quick picture, while her dad eyed them carefully. He didn't liked Tom, at all. The red head said goodbye to her parents and left the house.

Outside parked a limo for her, Tom, Luke and Aubrey. The other couple already must be in it. When Chloe entered the limo she was greeted by a smiling Aubrey. The blonde seemed to have the same fake smile on like she did and Luke sat next to her with an annoyed expression. Probably they fought again. They talked to each other a bit while Tom and Luke talked about sports. The guy ignored her completely. This was already not the night Chloe wanted.

Meanwhile at Beca's home the brunette eyed herself. "This is going to be the worst night ever", she sighed out loud. She didn't noticed that her mum stood in the doorway. "You look beautiful, even if you don't believe it. Who's that dress for? What's her name?"

Beca jumped and turned around. She never came out to her mother, or to anyone of her family, so she didn't knew what to say. "I, um, I, y-you do know that I'm going with Jesse right?", Beca stammered. Her mother chuckled. "Beca, I know you, you are my daughter. You are clearly not dressing up for him, I'm not even sure if you like him. Actually I'm a bit hurt that you kept something so huge from me." Guilt washed over the young woman. "I'm sorry mum, I just... I wasn't ready yet..." Beca's mothers mouth opened but before she could say something to her daughter the bell rang. Beca rolled her eyes.

"At least act a bit like you're excited to see him", her the older woman laughed and walked down to answer the door.

The guy walked in and his eyes shone with pure adoration. "Beca, you look stunning!", he beamed at her. He wore the classic suit & tie.

 _Great, not even a bow tie._ Beca always liked them more.

"We're going as friends, don't forget that", Beca scoffed, rolling her eyes at the boy. "I won't", he grumbled, "But I still can say nice things, can't I?" "You're not even wearing a bow tie", Beca said, trying to push the boy out of the house. "Bow ties are so boring", he answered. "Blah blah. Just let's get over with it", Beca told the guy, waving over to her mother and closing the door behind them. He came with Benji, who had thankfully a nice SUV.

Stacie told Beca a few day ago that she'll go with Benji, because she felt sad for the boy because he didn't got a date, even when he was actually really cool and because she wanted to be with Beca that night anyway. So she thought it would be nice. Beca smiled at the two and surprisingly Benji wore a bow tie.

"See Jesse? Benji's wearing a bow tie. Benji, you're so much cooler then the movie dork", she told her 'date', winking at Benji. "Well Becs, you look good by yourself", he chuckled with rosy cheeks. Stacie agreed. They drove off and parked the car.

When they arrived they spotted Aubrey, Chloe, Luke and Tom. Beca's breath hitched when she saw Chloe in her dress, she looked so beautiful.

Tom looked over at Chloe and took her hand. "Well, let's go in, babe." Chloe nodded and walked slightly behind him. The pair was followed by Aubrey and her own boyfriend.

Inside Luke noticed that Stacie kept staring at his girl and to say that it annoyed him, was an understatement. The tall brunette was practically undressing her with her eyes. He growled and Aubrey sent him a confused look. "What's wrong Luke?", she asked and followed his gaze. When she catches Stacie staring at her she blushed, Stacie winked at her with a small smirk. "That's enough", Luke said and stormed over to the four teenagers.

"Keep staring and I'll punch you", he said on his way, loud enough for Stacie to hear it.

"Excuse me?", Stacie asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I'll said 'keep staring and I'll punch you'. Got it now, slut?", Luke repeated. Beca gasped. "Are you serious? She didn't even do anything!" "Becs... It's okay", Stacie calmed her tiny friend. Even when Stacie put up a strong front, that comment hurt. A lot. And Beca knew it.

Suddenly Aubrey came up behind Luke. "What's going on here?" "That slut keeps staring at you and I'm going to stop her", Luke explained, never tearing his eyes away from the tall brunette. "Luke, stop calling her that, it's none of your business and when her staring annoys me, I can handle it by myself, okay? And they are my friends, so leave them alone and don't you dare to call Stacie a slut again! Now just let's go", Aubrey said sternly and walked away with Luke, she sent Stacie a quick, apologetic smile and then disappeared on the dance floor.

"We're going to grab something to drink", Benji announced. The girls nodded at their dates and sat on one of the tables.

After a few moments Beca noticed Chloe with Tom. She sighed and silently gave up on the red head.

"Life is a bitch, huh?", Stacie asked Beca, wearing the same heartbroken expression. The tall brunette never told Beca that she had a crush on Aubrey, but her friend knew it. The way Stacie talked about the blonde and looked at her. It was really cute and secretly she wished someone would look at her like Stacie looks at Blondzilla.

"Yeah..."  
"Want to dance?"  
"What? No, I don't dance."  
"Ah come one Becs, just for tonight! And I want to get my mind of her", Stacie said and dragged her to the dance floor.

The two danced for awhile until Beca noticed that Chloe sat alone, looking sad. "Are we both taking our chances tonight?", Stacie asked and Beca nodded, walking confidently over to her crush. But she turned around one more time to face Stacie. "Talk to her too. I know she wants you too."

"Hey VP, what's wrong?", she asked, smirking a bit. Without any response the red head hugged the tiny brunette. Beca blushed, but hugged her back.

Aubrey smiled at the scenario from afar, catching the stare of a certain brunette. The same who caught her attention earlier that night.

Chloe sobbed silently into Beca's shoulder and Beca calmly rubbed her back. Honestly she didn't really knew what to do.

"Okay Chloe, calm down. What happened?"

"H-How could he do that t-to me?", Chloe cried out.

Beca instantly knew it had something to do with Tom. "What did he do?", she growled.

"He cheated!"

" _What?!_ God , that boy is so stupid. He doesn't deserve you anyway, so fuck him! Well not like that, I mean, forget him... I'm sorry that someone you loved did that to you... But it's more is loss than it's yours!", Beca rambled, trying to comfort her. She was never good with words and this just proved that again.

"Thank you Becs, for your trying", Chloe laughed a bit, wiping her tears, fixing her make up "Oh, and I don't love him. It's just hurts you know? I trusted him and then he does something like that."  
Beca's heart jumped a bit and she smiled sadly at Chloe. Still she hated seeing Chloe like that, so she had to think of something to make her smile again.

This was when she noticed her promise towards Aubrey. Beca said that she would make the night to the one Chloe wanted. That meant she had to do the only thing she really didn't wanted to. She took a deep breath.

"Want to dance? It's prom after all", she suggested, smiling. "I'd love to", the older girl smiled warmly at her. They made their way on the dance floor.

With her hands around Beca's neck and Beca's hands around her waist Chloe felt safer. Both swayed slowly. It was perfect.

"So Beca, this is a really nice dress. Did Aubrey picked it out for you?", Chloe asked curious. "How do you know? Are you stalking me?", Beca asked smirking, quirking an eyebrow, "But yeah, she did." A thought rushed through the red heads mind. Maybe it was ridiculous, maybe not. "Um, do, do you like Aubrey?", she asked unsure. The tiny brunette let out a loud laugh, but stopped in the moment she realized that the red head was serious. "No, why would you ask that? Jealous?" Letting out a nervous laugh, Chloe looked away. "No, no. Of course not. I was just curious, you know?" "Uh huh", Beca smirked.

Suddenly Beca was pushed away by Tom. The whole hall went silent.

"Dude! What's your problem?!"

"My problem is that you're dancing with _my_ girlfriend!", Tom answered through gritted teeth. "I thought I made myself pretty clear earlier", Chloe chimed in, crossing her arms and looking coldly at Tom. The guy's head shot over to Chloe.

"Are you breaking up with me?!" "I already did, duh", the girl answered annoyed.

Aubrey walked over, Stacie next to her and smirked. Both of them danced too before Tom decided to be a dick.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! You like the midget!", he shouted. "Excuse me? _Midget?_ ", Beca asked in disbelief, still sitting on the ground, "Take care of your words, air head!" "Want a fight?!", Tom asked, his voice raised, full with anger.

For a moment Beca thought about it, but Aubrey AND Stacie shot her look. _Great, I created a monster_ , Beca thought.

"No, I'm better than that. Chloe said she made herself clear that she doesn't want to be with you anymore and if you're having any moral sense, then you're listing to her and respect that", Beca said calmly. She was pretty shocked by herself. Surprise was written all over her friends faces and her own. Since when does she can talk like that?

The boy growled and stomped off.

Everyone around them cheered and Beca couldn't help but smirk. Chloe walked over to her and helped her up, before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Beca", she whispered to her. When Chloe pulled back to look Beca in the eyes, both leaned in, but Beca stopped halfway, she wanted Chloe to make the last step and the girl did. Everything was there. The fireworks, the tingling, the butterflies. Just the perfect first kiss. All that cheesy stuff. Even more cheering. Like they just found their new prom queens.

Stacie coughed a bit awkwardly, looking around. "I guess I can speak for us all when I say we're all so glad that you finally understood that you have huge crushes for each other, but please, if you're keep going like that, get a room!" Chloe blushed like crazy, along with Beca. "Wanna head out?", Chloe asked. Beca nodded and followed Chloe out.

When they reached a bench both of them sat down. They sat in a comfortable silence, until Chloe broke it.

"I like you, you know." "Really?", Beca asked surprised. The ginger chuckled. "Yes, really. I wanted to ask you out before you started hanging out with Jesse Swanson, but got scared because I thought you two were dating", Chloe explained. "We are so not dating. He's way too dorky for that and I'm not really into guys anyway", Beca laughed.

Chloe's head shot over to Beca.

"No? If I would have known this, god, this maybe never happened", Chloe said, frustrated with herself. Softly Beca placed a finger under Chloe's chin and made her look at her.

"Right, maybe this", she whispered and softly kissed Chloe again, "Would have never happened."

When Beca pulled away, Chloe's eyes were still closed and she wore a huge smile.

"I love you."

As soon as the word left her mouth, her eyes shot opened she she looked fearful. "Oh my god Beca, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that, it's far too soon and we're not even together and oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Again the tiny brunette laughed.

"I love you too."

The bright smile came back and Chloe kissed her again. This time with way more passion and... love. It felt incredibly good.

"Best. Prom. Ever", Beca said after they had to part because both of them needed to breath.

 **The End?**

 ** **Again, don't forget to review :)  
xx badkid****


	4. Epilogue

**PLEASE READ**

 **Hey weirdos, I hope you're all okay :) Hopefully you liked the last chapter and like this one too. Um, yeah, I really want to thank you for reading and stuff. You're really cute and sweet and yeah, thanks :)  
I have a new story out it's called ****_Growing Up_** **. Check it out, it's nice :D :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read :)**

 **Chapter Four**

 _8 years later..._

"Chloe is that really necessary? I mean, it's pink babe", Beca complained. The red head rolled her eyes at her wife. "It's oleander, _babe_." "Whatever. It looks like pink, so it's pink", Beca mumbled, still sullen. She couldn't understand how Chloe could think that _oleander_ was the perfect color for their bedroom. "Beca please. When you wake up and the sun is shining through the room, you will feel so much better! Please Beca, just this one room", Chloe pleaded.

"One room Chloe? One room? Are you kidding, I don't have a say in this whole apartment!", the brunette laughed. "But that's only because you trust me", the ginger winked. Beca shook her head and sighed.

"Fine", she gave in, Chloe started to jump up and down, squealing, "But! But the furniture will be mahogany and not something white!"

"Beca!", Chloe whined again, "The room will look dark again and I don't want that!"  
"Chloe, I love you. I love you more than anything and I even think the whole getting up and feeling nice thing is cool, but I won't sleep in a room which looks like a mini bedroom from Barbie, okay?", the younger woman explained, but Chloe only crossed her arms, shaking her head, "Okay, if you want that so bad, I'll sleep in the guest room then. It's okay when we're having separate bedrooms. I can live with that."

Turning around and walking Beca forced the smirk on her face away, she stopped in the doorway when Chloe called her back.

"But I can't... Okay, you won. We will having mahogany furniture", she sighed.

Beca jumped over to her wife and kissed her. Sometimes they still acted like they were teenagers.

"Thanks baby."  
"Yeah whatever", Chloe mumbled and Beca laughed.

Two hours later the two finished their work. Exhausted they sat on the floor. Well Beca sat and Chloe lied with her head in Beca's lap. The doorbell rang and Chloe slowly got up from the ground, stretching and yawning. "That must be Bree and Stace", she said. Beca nodded. "Probably. I wonder if Aubrey is forcing Stacie to sleep in a pink-", Beca stopped herself when Chloe shot her a look, "In a oleander room, which is perfectly fine because I'll feel so much better when I wake up in the morning!"

Laughing Chloe at her fiances behavior, went down to answer the door. "Hey guys!" "Hey yourself, how are you?", Aubrey asked smiling, holding Stacie's hand. "Fine fine, yourself?", the red head beamed. "Totally fine, but how about you let us in?", Aubrey smirked at her best friend. "Oh! Sorry, of course come in!", Chloe answered and stepped aside, "Any news?" "Me and Stacie just finished painting the bedroom", the blonde informed and Stacie nodded excitedly. _What a coincidence_ , Chloe thought.

"Is it oleander?", Beca asked from behind.

The taller brunette looked at her quizzically. "What? No. Why should we have a pink bedroom?" Beca almost laughed, but didn't want to upset her girlfriend. "It's oleander Stacie, and because you'll feel nicer when you wake up", the small brunette smiled proudly. Aubrey laughed. "Oh god Becs, you're so whipped." Stacie joined her and made a whipping sound, while Beca huffed. "Don't listen to them, I love you", Chloe whispered into her ear and Beca smiled at her.

 _God_ , she was whipped.

"Like you aren't whipped Stace", Beca said smirking. "I am so not whipped! I just do whatever Aubrey tells me to do aaand, I picked the name for the baby", the tall brunette said, trying to defend herself, but her friend just sent her a look which said _are you serious?_ , "Really! I found it in this one magazine!" "Guess who laid them out!", Beca laughed, "Maybe you picked the one, but you just picked one of a few Aubrey already picked." Stacie's head shot over to her wife which shook her head.

The four of them walked inside and sat down in the living room, the only room which was finished. "Still not finished with the rest?", Aubrey asked, looking around. The red head shook her head. "No, with our crazy schedules it's pretty hard." "Yeah, Chloe has to work the whole day and I'm working the evening and through the night. I would do something, but Chloe is scared that everything will end up in black", Beca laughed kissing her wife's temple. Stacie laughed. "Her fear is not unfounded. Weren't our dorm room black?" "It was gray, Stace", Beca said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I can understand that it is hard to do all of that when both of you have to work. I was so glad when Aubrey didn't had to work anymore. She couldn't do anything, but she could tell me how she wanted things to be and I could do them, you know?" "When you didn't slept the whole day", Aubrey laughed. "I'm working the whole night, I need to sleep a bit missy", Stacie tried to defend herself. "I guess that's my fault, you can have more free time when the baby's there", Beca said. Aubrey nodded approvingly. "That's a good idea, you two can talk about that and I'm going to the bathroom." "Do you need any help?", Chloe asked her best friend, who shot her a glare. "Chloe I'm pregnant, not sick", she said, "But company would be nice. So come on."

The two woman left the other two alone. Beca and Stacie talked about their shifts in Beca's club. When Beca tried to get hired by a club in LA most of their owners said they couldn't take her because she had no 'real work experience'. So Beca decided to open her own club together with Stacie, which worked perfectly for the two of them and Beca could easily compare to the other clubs who didn't want her. Now she made a name for herself and her club. Stacie worked there for the financial stuff and was the 'bar captain'.

Suddenly a shouting Chloe interrupted their talk. "BECA! START THE CAR! STACIE GET YOUR ASS UP HERE, YOUR BABY IS COMING!" The two woman looked at each other before running in each direction. Finally the three of them made their way down to the car and Beca could drove off. Stacie sat in the back next to her wife of course, and Chloe sat next to hers. "Oh my god, this is so exciting!", she exclaimed. "Babe, didn't you wanted to call the hospital?", Beca asked calmly. "Oh yeah right!"

When the red head ended her call she turned around to her friends. "You have luck today, your doctor is great and you already love her", she winked. Stacie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, it's you."

All of them reached the hospital short after, everything went really fast and not even two hours later, Aubrey's and Stacie's daughter Spencer were born. Both of them were so happy, but neither of them were crying to every head turned to the tiny brunette. "Baby, are you crying?", Chloe asked with a smile on her face. Beca wiped her tears. "No, I'm a bad ass. I don't cry", she said, her voice cracking a bit. The red head walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "That is so fucking cute baby."

The baby came a bit too early, so it had to stay in the hospital. It was hard for Stacie and Aubrey, but they knew that Chloe would take care of the little munchkin. Stacie was down with her wife and tried to calm her, while Beca stood next to their baby in infant station. "She's so adorable", she said. Chloe walked up behind her and hugged her. "Yeah, she really is. I still can't believe it. Do you, do you think we will have kids too?" Chloe knew it was a sensitive topic for Beca, because she always said that she thinks she wouldn't be a good mother. "Yes. I guess, I'm ready you know?" The red head just nodded and kissed her wife's neck softly. Beca turned around and stared into these bright blue eyes she loved so much.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Beca."

 **The End.**

 **For real this time.**

 **Again, thank you and don't forget to review :)  
xx badkid**


End file.
